Neptune of Seishun
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: A distant cousin of Tezuka Kunimitsu, Shizuku Tsuki has come to Seishun!AKA 'Neptune'. With some cool moves she's going to show her what she's got! New coed tornuments are coming up and Seishun's so in! What's going to happen in this chaotic tornument?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyone but my own characterm Tsuki. Review! no flames!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Princess of Tennis?

I stared at the gates of my new school…Seishun. My parents had decided to send me here since it was closest to badminton. They had already signed me up for the girls tennis club…I was also an official starter in grade seven. What a drag. My parents would've sent me to Fudomine if my distant cousin weren't attending Seishun. I started scanning the area for him…no luck…

"Excuse me? You're new aren't you? Are you looking for someone?" A red head asked. I quickly told him who I was looking for, only to see him gawk…I guess he knew him.

--------

"Captain," Eiji greeted my distant cousin…Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Hey, Kuni Kuni-chan!" I greeted my cousin…the captain of the boy's tennis team.

"Tsuki," His eyes narrowed on me when I said my nickname for him, "I'll pick you up at lunch and we'll eat lunch on the upper floor."

--------

The girls in my class swooned at my cousin, who waited by the door for me. I sighed, "Yo, Kuni Kuni-chan!" I grinned at him. He grunted and we walked away with my classmates staring at me.

"Yo, captain! Who's the girl? Your girlfriend?" Momoshiro asked.

"Kuni Kuni-chan's girlfriend? No way! I'm his cousin," I told them as I laid down. They burst out laughing at the nickname.

My cousin ignored them, "Tsuki, where's your lunch?"

"I forgot it! You know I like to sleep in and I sort of forgot…as I rushed out this morning…" I laughed.

"Here, have some of mine…" Kunimitsu sighed and gave me some of his sandwich.

I took it and thanked him, "Thanks, Kuni Kuni-chan!"

------------------

After school… I arrived at the practice for the girls' team. Kuni Kuni-chan would pick me up after. It seems Ryoma Echizen isn't the only one who could do the twist serve! I practiced against a pretty good person but I was merely using my left hand. My full strength was well hidden and I won the battle without even a drop of sweat!

"You've improved," My cousin said…while the other members of the boys' tennis team were staring at me.

"Meh, spare time," I said.

"You're left handed like Ryoma?" Oishi asked.

"No, I'm right handed," I laughed.

Kuni Kuni-chan stuck out his hand, "Give me them,"

"Do I have to?" I asked as the others stared questionably. I sighed as Kuni stood his ground. I bent down and took off the extra weights on my ankles and wrists. I placed them on my cousin's stuck out hands.

"The other ones too," He said. I sighed and took the off from beneath my shorts and arms.

"There, fussy head!" I glared.

"Holy crap! Why do you have all that??" Momo asked.

"Oh, I used to use them in other sports and stuff," I explained.

"Ryoma is the prince of Tennis…so you must be the princess of tennis!" Shusuke said.

"P-princess?? NO FREAKING WAY!!!" I refused, "Princesses are pansies!!!"

"She's called 'Neptune'," Kuni told them.

"Why?" they asked.

"On the court, Tsuki," the captain said.

"This is not a game, just a demonstration," my cousin said. He let me serve, I used the twist serve and he hit it back. I hit it back once again and as he hit it back, I charged to the net.

"WAVE ATTACK!" I did a smash but my cousin got it. I hit backhanded and he got it again. I finished it off with a hit that was close to the end of the pole of the net. It looked like it was out except at the last second it swerved in. Kuni knew this well and hit it back, I smashed it back and it bounced, about to hit Kuni's face.

"Shark attack," I said as my cousin caught the ball in his hand, he knew this routine really well. The 'wave attack' was like waves, a series of hits. The 'shark attack' was the ball acting as the 'hunter' going against my opponent, the 'prey'.

"Holy…" they went.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy, review, no flames. I own only Tsuki and all her moves...no stealing! Ask before using. I switched the summary of this fic...i just couldn't pull off the only summary...plus I thought this new topic would be better. If I did or spelt anything wrong inform me asap by reviewing...cause I didn't spell check this fic...I might change it again...see how things go. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Holy..." I turned around to see...what the hell?! Hyotei?! Oh damn...oh yeah! I'm wearing a hat...I slipped away...before they could see me...I didn't even get to use **that **move. I quickly changed and walked back out.

"That was sweet play!! Who was that?! Your first year starter?!" Jiro looked happy, throwing questions at the Seishun team. Hopefully cousin won't give away my secret.

"What up, Kuni Kuni-chan?" I flashed a smile to my cousin.

"Don't call me that..." He didn't look mad but he did look like he would get...revenge...oh shit...

"Ummm yeah...sorry...I'll be going now..." I was about to dash off when he held the back of my collar. "CANT BREATHE!!! HELP!! MURDER!! MURDER!! GASP!" I waved my arms around pointing at the collar of my shirt and my cousin.

"Who is it?!" Jiro whined. ...? o.O

Turns out that my cousin didn't get his revenge...Ryoma said it out loud.

"It's her," Ryoma pointed at me while drinking his Ponta.

"I. Will. Kill. You." I glared at him. He started walking away and I tried following but Kuni Kuni was still holding my collar. "Nooo!! I wanna kill him!! Noooo!!"

"On the courts you two," My cousin threw me in and threw my racket...it hit my head.

"You so owe me!" I stuck my tongue at him. I wasn't going to beat Ryoma...my cousin was a challenge and even I have not beaten him yet...I could if I train for awhile...but I'm lazy. I had zero motivation...

"Ice cream after you're done," Tezuka told me and automatically...

"YAY!! ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!" I was now motivated, "Sorry ,Ryoma, let's make this real quick! I want that ice cream!!!"

"Okay, I'll just beat you..." he smirked. That give me an idea, I would use that move on him. I gave away 2 games.

"Why not just forfeit?" Atobe went. It was time.

It was my serve. I served one and he hit it back, we did for awhile and it was perfect. He lobbed it and I jumped.

"JUMP SMASH?!" Jiro exclamied...wow...he's hyper...

"Nuh-uh!" I smashed it hard. It went behind Ryoma and he was about to hit it when it disappeared. It appeared on the other side of him and kept going around him in two circles and stopped right in front of him.

"Defying gravity?" Jiro looked blank.

"Water serpent," I pointed at the marks the ball made as it went around Ryoma. "Yo! I forfeit! I'm tired, blah blah blah. ICE CREAM!!" I ran off the court happily. I glanced back and saw Ryoma holding the ball. He looked weird...

"Hey heads up, Ryoma!" I threw a can of Ponta at him. He looked up and caught it. He looked surprised and stared at me, "'Nice game! Drink it! You deserve it!" I smiled and ran off to my cousin.

"Where did you learn a move like that?" he asked me.

"Learn it? I made it." I knew Kuni Kuni-chan was about to ask me why I forfeited, "I couldn't have beat Ryoma anyway and I wanted to try it out."

"Now he's going to try and beat it," Tezuka smiled.

"I know...along with everybody else," I smirked and walked off. "You owe me ice cream!" I went and sat down by a tree. Nya! Shade! It was nice and sunny outside and playing tennis in this weather is a pain in the ass. "What do ya want?" I asked Atobe Keigo.

"That move..." he murmured.

"Is mine. And only mine," I finished for him.

"That was grrrreeaaattt!" Jiro went.

"_uh-_huh..." Freaky hyper guy. Then Gakuto of Hyotei sumersaulted to me, he landed right in front of me. This ticked me off, "Y'know you could've walked. Normal people do so." He just grinned. "Freaks," I said out loud and turned away..._walk away slowly and they will ignore you_...

"What did you say??" Shishido Ryou was mad...

"Hmm...you must be deaf or something...I said '**Freaks**'" I rolled my eyes. He glared at me...

"Tsuki, don't get into a fight with them," my cousin cooly said to me.

"Yeah, it's not worth your time to fight with them," Eiji and Momoshiro told me.

"Hmm...yeah..." I grunted. The coach came in then, it was news...news that would let us earn another name for our school.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!! Please...but no flames... 


End file.
